


Taste Me

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drugged Sex, Human!Will, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Hannibal, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Will is a vampire hunter, with the ability to resist vampire compulsions.  Which is why, when he starts to feel drawn to Hannibal Lecter, he knows that the feeling is unmistakably, undeniably, real.  Before he knows it, he is wrapped up in Hannibal's desire, unable and unwanting to escape, leaving behind the entire life he knew just so he can feel his fangs pierce his skin again and again.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 316





	Taste Me

Will had thrown Dr. Lecter onto his “look into further” list the moment he met him, simply because he was too poised. Too controlled. To graceful.

Beautifully graceful.

When Jack had suggested Will become his unofficial patient he took it as the perfect in to study him further.

When he first walked into the office and saw that it was utterly dark, thick shades drawn, he moved Dr. Lecter onto the “suspected” list.

And there he stayed, for quite awhile, as Will grew more busy with other, more immediate threats. Tobias Budge had been on his radar for awhile; then he’d lost the fight in his basement, left standing, stake in hand, while Tobias ran out the front door.

Then Hannibal had killed him, by _snapping his neck_ , which only made Will suspect him more.

Except that his relief when Will had walked into his office that day, unharmed…seemed _genuine_.

Will’s birthright had given him two abilities, both of which he’d grown to rely on. His empathic powers, which were pretty reliable, and his mind’s immunity to vampire suggestion. So when he saw how _real_ Hannibal’s caring for him was, it threw him. He’d been fooled before, but never for so _long_. It left him standing on uncertain ground.

By the time he was certain about Hannibal Lecter, he was in prison, framed for the meals Hannibal had taken. And visited by him.

By the time he got out, he knew that Hannibal was no enemy to be trifled with. He was old; older than most vampires Will had ever killed, which made him wise and a very dangerous opponent. Will was never going to beat him using his standard methods.

So he aimed to use one of their methods: seduction. He knew what the scent of living human blood could do to even the most controlled of vampires, so he flaunted it, attending Hannibal’s private dinners, just the two of them, the top buttons of his shirt undone, revealing his nice, juicy jugular.

He watched Hannibal practically drool as he stared. And stared. And stared…because he was still alive, after one, two, three weeks. Four weeks. Two months.

Will was absolutely certain now, and yet he kept telling himself he needed something more. One more final piece of proof. 

But the truth was, when he looked into Hannibal’s eyes, he saw something he couldn’t bring himself to lose.

Their conversations were unlike anything he’d ever experienced; the way Hannibal tickled his brain and drew his mind around to the conclusions it was after, or not after. No one had ever manipulated him so successfully, and yet left him feeling that this was the road he was always meant to be on.

When he had killed Randall Tier, with his raw, bare hands, he knew in his heart, but his mind still refused to believe it.

The way Hannibal had so tenderly cared for his wounds. So gently wrapped his knuckles. The firmness and coldness and _gentleness_ of his hands.

Will’s heart raced for days after.

When Freddie Lounds discovered the pieces of Randall’s body in Will’s freezer, he fought her as a dog defending its territory. Then when she ran, his instinct to _hunt_ took him over. He had always hunted, since he was a child, since his father had taught him to hunt vampires. He used every skill he had to hunt Freddie, smashing the window of her car without hesitation, dragging her through the window, driving a steak through her heart.

Through which warm, living, human blood flowed, gushing up over Will’s fingers, mocking him. Mocking him because it felt _so_ good; it felt so good to kill living humans; to kill Randall, to kill Freddie. Better than killing vampires had _ever_ felt.

When Will knocked on Hannibal Lecter’s door that night, he had a different agenda.

The door swung open, and Hannibal’s smile, so _genuine_ , grew taught when he gently sniffed the air. Will had left Freddie’s blood on his hands, and he watched Hannibal’s eyes dilate at the scent.

“Will. Won’t you please come in.”

Will stepped across the threshold, knowing that he would not be stepping back over it alive, one way or the other. Hannibal took his coat and led him to the dining room, where he sat in his chair and waited for the delicious meal that would undoubtedly be presented.

Their conversation was normal at first; or as normal as their conversations ever were. Hannibal was infuriatingly patient, which of course was to be expected of someone his age.

“How was your day, Will?” he asked.

“Eventful.” Will replied, carefully cutting the ‘chicken’ in the manner he’d learned from Hannibal, sliding a piece of it onto his tongue and closing his eyes as he savored it.

“Would you like to share some of the events of your day?”

Will opened his eyes and looked directly into Hannibal’s face.

“Perhaps later.” he said, which caused Hannibal to tick his head ever so slightly to the side, in a manner that should have been creepy, but instead he found…charming. And had for a long time.

“Something is on your mind.” Hannibal replied, cutting his meat perfectly and sliding it onto his tongue in a manner that Will could only describe as sensuous. His eyes were distracted for a long moment as he watched the lips close around it, the tiniest bit of tongue flick out to lick at his bottom lip.

There was no way in hell that was an accident, and Will grumbled inwardly at his heart for beating faster at the sight.

“Yes.” he replied finally, and he put down his utensils. Hannibal did the same, staring across the table at him, waiting.

“You and I should be enemies.” Will stated plainly. “One of us should have attempted to kill the other by now.”

“I believe we have both already made such an attempt.” Hannibal said. “As you stated, we are Even Steven on this account.”

Will snorted and let a tiny smile tick up at the corner of his mouth.

“I meant personally.” he said. “Except that we haven’t. In fact I left all of my weapons in the car. Have done so, for a long time.”

“And what weapons would those be?” Hannibal said, his voice a bit lower in pitch, more threatening.

“You know what they are.” Will said. “And I am done playing games.”

“Hardly.” Hannibal replied. “I believe you and I shall be playing games for a long, long time.”

Will’s heart raced faster at the hint of a promise. He hadn’t dared even think that he might _get_ what he was asking for. He’d fully expected to come into this house and die. Be fed upon and drained of life, his empty skin left to rot. 

The other option excited him far too much and he knew Hannibal saw it immediately. He rose from his seat, and Will did the same because fuck if he was going to remain seated while such a monster walked around the table towards him. Hannibal reached him and stopped just shy of too close for comfort; just a hair too near to be polite. 

His eyes slowly traced down Will’s neck, and Will swallowed, his heart beating faster as he watched Hannibal drink him in. Then his gaze fell further, moving along his arm, to his right hand. Hannibal reached out slowly and lifted it, raising it to his face as if Will were a lady. He held it just beneath his nose and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent the way he did a wine’s bouquet.

Hannibal’s eyes snapped open and stared into Will’s, then through them into the back of his skull. 

“You can’t make me think anything I don’t want to.”

“I am quite aware of that by this point, Will.”

When he spoke, his accent was worse than usual, his mouth fumbling over the words, and Will knew it was because his fangs were starting to grow. But Will had ceased to be afraid of such things years ago, back when he was a teenager. Still, his eyes were drawn to Hannibal’s lips for a quick second, flicking down to them before they rose back to his eyes.

“It seems Miss Lounds has met an unfortunate end.” Hannibal said, taking a step forward. Will naturally took a step back, then another, while Hannibal followed him, still holding his hand up to his face. Will felt the wall press against his back and they both stopped. The air between them was thick; Will could feel every exhale of Hannibal’s lungs washing over his knuckles. His breath was warm. He had just eaten, after all.

“Her body is in my trunk.” Will said. At that statement Hannibal quirked an eyebrow, more emotion than he tended to show on his face.

“Please do explain.” Hannibal stated, stepping closer yet again, until his body pressed against Will’s. He stroked his thumb over the back of Will’s hand, and Will made no move to pull it away. His heart was racing faster as the object of his desire was so close. 

His desire. He swallowed from nerves. He had never dared let himself think this far ahead, and now he was in the thick of it, ill-prepared for the realizations that were tumbling over him. It wasn’t vampirism he was attracted to at all.

It was Hannibal.

“It is rude to show up for dinner and not bring a gift.” Will stated simply, though his words had more breath to them than he’d cared for. 

He saw surprise, followed by delight, flicker across Hannibal’s face. The hand that wasn’t occupied by Will’s rose up to stroke his cheek, and Will found himself closing his eyes in order to feel it. Warm. Alive. As it had been that day in the barn; the day he hadn’t shot Peter’s social worker, and Hannibal had put his hand around Will’s head and drawn him close. It was then. It was in the loss of him that he’d felt when he’d pulled away that Will had truly started to know.

He opened his eyes and found that he was staring into Hannibal’s gaze.

“Tell me what you want, Will.” he whispered softly, his breath so close now, brushing over Will’s lips as he spoke.

“You.” Will said, locking their eyes together.

“You know what I am.”

“Yes.”

“And I know what you are.”

Hannibal’s gaze burned into Will, until he could feel it rushing up his spine to tingle in the back of his skull. He knew Hannibal was trying to see if he could mold his mind to his suggestion…or rather, to prove to himself that he couldn’t.

“Yes.” Will said. “I am what you think I am. Which is also how you know that this is real.”

He saw the flicker of emotion crack across Hannibal’s face. He was getting under his skin; piercing through his façade. In response the hand on his cheek slipped back to entwine its fingers in his hair, and Hannibal yanked Will’s head back roughly, forcing Will to expose his throat.

“Say what I am.” Hannibal snarled. Will was completely overpowered and had no ability to free his head, so he lowered his eyes to stare directly into Hannibal’s face.

“Vampire.”

Hannibal snarled, peeling back his lips to reveal his fangs, fully lengthened and dripping with saliva as he bared them within Will’s view. Will’s heart beat faster, desire rushing through him, not a drop of fear at a display he’d seen countless times before.

He showed it by curling his fingers around the hand that Hannibal still held. 

Hannibal slowly let his lips curl back around his teeth, closing his mouth until he looked absolutely proper again, releasing Will’s hair as he did so.

“You are an incredible thing, Will Graham.” he whispered softly, his lips inching closer to Will’s, his breath now hot as it rushed into his parted mouth.

“Speak for yourself.” he replied, eyes half-lidded.

The kiss was much gentler than Will had imagined, though he should have expected as much, with the amount of patience and control Hannibal exhibited. Will groaned at the softness of his lips, sliding his hand out of Hannibal’s to slip it around his waist, pulling him near. He came, his body pressing roughly to Will’s, pinning him to the wall as his tongue lapped over his lips, the tips of his fangs gently touching his pink flesh, utterly controlled, not pricking him for a single drop.

Hannibal’s tongue followed next, pushing its way into Will’s mouth. They both groaned together, Hannibal’s hands moving to wrap around Will’s shoulders, their bodies pressing close until Will could feel his erection pressing up into him, and it made his ears bloom red.

Hannibal pulled back and they both panted, gazing into each other with half-lidded eyes.

“You still have not told me what you want.”

“I already told you. I want _you_.” Will replied, moving his hands lower to clasp Hannibal’s ass and pull him near as he ground up into him. “Or is that not obvious?”

“You cannot have me for just a moment.” Hannibal said. “Either I shall feed from you for the rest of your life, or I shall turn you to be with me forever. Or I can kill you now.”  
Will gave a soft laugh.

“You can’t kill me. If you could, I would already be dead.”

Hannibal snarled, and Will’s heart raced because he was able to so easily make him lose his patience, when it seemed otherwise unbreakable.

“ _Choose_.” Hannibal said. “Choose your fate.”

Will leaned forward until their lips brushed again, and found to his delight that Hannibal kissed him back, seemingly as unable to resist this as Will was. When they parted again Will leaned forward until his lips hovered beside Hannibal’s ear.

“ _You_ choose.”

Hannibal snarled again, his fingers yanking Will’s head roughly to the side by his hair, while his other hand pulled his collar down so hard it tore. Teeth plunged into Will’s neck as his body was crushed to the wall, and he spasmed at first from the pain before Hannibal’s saliva had a chance to infect him.

Then it flowed into him, and a deep glow of warmth began to spread through Will from his neck. It spread through his shoulders and down into his arms, sinking into his chest. It slowly ebbed its way lower, until the glow became a pleasure that pooled between his legs, rising up his erection and down into his balls, making him groan.

His body relaxed into Hannibal’s arms and he felt his blood being pulled out of him as Hannibal drank. He felt too good to even move; not that he would have had he been able. He heard Hannibal’s soft moans as he drank, Will’s heart pumping harder as the glow made his cheeks burn and his cock strain. He melted into Hannibal’s body, where he wrapped his arms around Will and held him tightly.

Hannibal’s mouth left Will’s neck and his tongue began to lick. Will shuddered at the sensation, amazed at how incredible it felt, and suddenly understood every human he’d met who’d been addicted to this. He was glad he’d left the decision about whether to turn him up to Hannibal; if he’d been asked now, he would have begged to be allowed to live and be fed upon his whole life.

Then he was in Hannibal’s arms, being carried like a bride, his head hanging upside-down. He dimly saw lights swim above his eyes, and felt them ascend the stairs, and wondered briefly whether he would just simply die. It seemed a fine idea.

He was placed down upon softness, the word _bed_ finally swimming up into his drunken mind as he felt his shoes being pulled from his feet. Then his socks were removed, and then Hannibal was beside him, naked. His fingers brushed delicately over Will’s body as he removed his clothes, every touch from him a tingle of sensation that burned through Will, making him groan with pleasure. His skin prickled as the cool air of the room touched his exposed skin, and that was all Will could do; helplessly feel how good everything was.

When Hannibal covered him with his naked body, Will arched his back to press up into him. He heard a soft, gentle growl deep in Hannibal’s chest, almost like a purr. Will grinned, giddy from Hannibal’s saliva and drunk on his lust. When Hannibal’s lips returned to his neck to suck he moaned softly, pressing his naked body up into Hannibal’s, grinding his cock up against his stomach.

Hannibal took a few more small sucks from Will’s wound and then began to kiss his way down his body. He traced his lips and tongue across his clavicle, then down his chest, pausing here and there to give gentle nips, pricking the skin just a little, just enough to get a drop or two of blood. Will cooed through it all, helpless to the sensations that burned through him, hardly able to lift his hands. 

When Hannibal’s mouth sucked around his cock he moaned shamelessly, canting his hips upward into the suction and heat. Hannibal sealed around him and pressed his lips hard together, making Will keen as he pushed them over his tip, sucking him deep into his mouth and down his throat before pulling up again, just as roughly. His tongue pressed hard against the side of Will’s dick, teasing him on the upstrokes, pressing against his tip before sinking down again. 

Will felt his fangs, sharp and deadly, brushing just gently enough to not break the skin. He panted and fucked up into Hannibal’s mouth, the suction never ceasing as Hannibal never needed to take a breath or to stop to rest. It wasn’t long at all before Will’s balls drew up, the want and need and heat so close. 

“Drink.” Will whispered, the word more a plea than a command. He felt the pricks of two fangs against the side of his cock, not needing to go deep at all to get what they were after. The pleasure shot through him from the pricks and sprang up from his balls, his voice crying out as he exploded in pulses of release. Hannibal sucked him deep into his mouth and drank all of him, both blood and cum, every wave of his desire being eagerly swallowed.

Will collapsed, panting, exhausted, dizzy. The room was spinning and he couldn’t get it to stop, so he closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was Hannibal crawling up beside him and pulling his body into his arms.

* * *

Will woke up to sunlight falling across his face. He groaned and rolled over, only to find himself not in his own bed, but buried in soft, silk sheets and piles of pillows. He smelled Hannibal on them and smiled softly as he remembered the night before.

The sunlight pouring through the window made him bolt upright. He glanced around the room frantically, searching for the telltale pile of dust that was a vampire’s remains after having been burned by the sun, but saw none.

Instead there was a note folded on the nightstand, with his name scrawled in beautiful calligraphy across the outside.

“Dearest Will,

I have gone to work. As circumstances require, I am confined there until at least sunset. Please enjoy whatever you please, for food or entertainment. You are more than just a guest, you are welcome to use my home as your own. You are also entirely free to leave, if that is your desire, and I will not pursue you. I only wish your company if you are willing to give it. I shall return home at 7pm.

Yours truly,

Hannibal”

Will read the note several times, his eyes getting distracted by the beautiful calligraphy, which was obviously written by an old-fashioned pen, dipped in ink. He placed it gently back on the nightstand, and went to rise.

He did not find himself dizzy, which surprised him. It had felt like Hannibal had drank from him forever last night; a feeling so pleasurable that he shuddered at the memory, his heart racing as he wanted more. He reached up to touch his neck and felt the two bite marks there. He looked down at his dick, which was half-hard just from his thoughts, and saw two more punctures there. So it had all really happened.

Hannibal simply must not have taken much. That level of restraint was impressive. Will walked over to the wardrobe to see if he could find something to wear, and then went down to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

* * *

When Hannibal came home from work, Will was waiting for him in the study. He was dressed in tan slacks and a red sweater, the most comfortable item of clothing he was able to find. Hannibal walked straight from the front door into the study, not even hesitating, and Will knew that he could smell him and was tracking the scent.

He paused in the doorway and looked over to Will with a desirous, pleased gaze. His tongue emerged to lick across his bottom lip, and Will found his blood growing warm at the sight.

“How was work?” Will asked.

“Irrelevant, to what has transpired here, in this house.” Hannibal said, his eyes moving over Will’s form, taking him in as he sat in the armchair. “As you are still here.”

“I am.” Will said, watching Hannibal in the doorway. “I am also still human.”

“As you shall remain.” Hannibal said, taking a few slow steps towards Will as he entered the study. “Unless you become certain that you desire otherwise.” taking quick strides forward until he was standing inches from Will. Will found himself drawn, standing up to be close to him, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s neck to bring him close.

“It is not like a vampire to let someone choose.” Will said softly, reaching up to stroke Hannibal’s tie, running his fingers softly along the silk.

“I have no need to sire followers.” Hannibal replied, his voice soft as his lips brushed over Will’s as he spoke. “I only want a companion, and will only turn you if you desire such an eternity. Which you cannot possibly be sure of in only two days.”

“Then convince me.” Will whispered.

With a snarl, Hannibal pushed one of his arms away and yanked his hair, pulling his head roughly to the side to expose his neck. Will felt his blood rush at the motion, and his knees trembled with anticipation.

“I will most certainly make the attempt.” Hannibal whispered, his voice more of a growl than speaking, his words mumbled as he spoke around his fangs.

“I look forward to it.”

He felt the fangs press against his skin and stop there. His heart hammered in his chest and he curled his free arm tighter around Hannibal, pulling himself as close as he could. “Are you waiting for my permission?” he whispered. “Taste me.”

He felt the fangs pierce his skin and sink into him. The pain was nothing now that he expected it, his body already growing warm just at the memory of what he was about to feel. When Hannibal’s saliva started to spread into him, Will’s cheeks grew red and his cock grew flush, heat springing through his blood as he gave a soft, helpless moan.

His knees grew weak and Hannibal lifted him, carrying him this time with Will’s arms wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped around his hips. He pulled his fangs out as he walked, but did not lick the wound, allowing Will’s blood to continue to flow, soaking into the red sweater and smearing along his skin. Will felt now how it was only a few tiny rivers; Hannibal had only pierced his skin, not any major arteries. He could suck from that wound for hours and Will would never feel any after-effects.

“It is not enough for you to survive on.” Will mumbled. “Take more.”

“Never.” Hannibal replied, tossing Will down onto his back on the bed. He began to undress, removing his suit jacket carefully and hanging it up in the closet. Will watched him, his eyes raking over each patch of skin as it was exposed to him, the pale, flawless perfection that belonged to a vampire. When he removed his pants Will glanced down at his cock and saw that it was fully erect, swollen and even slightly pink, the bit of Will’s warm blood that he’d drank seeming to go straight to it.

Hannibal turned back to him and crawled onto the bed, leaning his naked body over Will’s clothed one. Will tried to lift his arms to pull the sweater over his head, but his motions were clumsy, and he found it difficult to grasp things with his fingers.

“Allow me.” Hannibal whispered, his fingers tracing along the bottom of the sweater, tickling along Will’s stomach as he slipped them beneath. He continued to speak as he pulled the sweater over Will’s head.

“I shall never take so much from you that I cannot drink from you again the next night.” Hannibal whispered, his lips coming to press against Will’s neck, wet, hungry kisses dragging down his flesh and across his throat. “The meals for nourishment are in the basement. You are dessert.”

Will trembled as Hannibal sank his teeth into Will’s chest, just above his heart. There were no easily accessible veins there, only skin and muscle, and the blood that oozed from the wound was no more than a trickle. Hannibal sucked at it anyway, inhaling deeply as he did so, and Will felt the rush of his saliva as it entered him from a second place just the same.

Will inhaled deeply and arched his back, his head swimming as he was drugged by vampire poison. He felt Hannibal’s tongue lick over his skin, lapping at his blood and then moving down to stroke his nipple, causing him to suck in a rush of air. All of his skin was on fire in the most delicious of ways, and wherever Hannibal touched him it seemed to sing. His fingers slid down to undo his buckle, his tongue still teasing his nipple until it became sensitive and hard. Will wanted him to bite it, oh he was so turned on he wanted Hannibal’s teeth everywhere, and he got his wish. Hannibal’s fang pierced the sensitive nub and Will screamed with pleasure, arching his back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Hannibal sucked, drinking the blood from him, and Will tried to lift his hands to wrap them in his hair. After two attempts he clumsily succeeded, but by the time he got it Hannibal’s head was already sliding lower, his fingers brushing against the waist of Will’s pants, teasing.

Will’s pulse was thick and heavy, his eyelids falling half-closed as he felt his pants removed, his swollen cock exposed to the air and then quickly covered by Hannibal’s warm, strong hand.

He slid his lips further down, kissing along Will’s hip, then across the inside of his thigh.

“Open.” he said, and Will eagerly complied, the saliva making him not only turned on and weak, but also compliant. He felt Hannibal’s tongue lick across his ass and bury itself between his cheeks, stroking over his hole. He mewled and spread his legs further, too drunk to be shy or nervous, only wanting, wanting, wanting. He felt Hannibal press his finger into him and he slid down, pushing himself down onto it, heat boiling up from inside him to burn at everything he touched.

Hannibal plunged a second finger in and began to gently fuck him, moving them in and out slowly, his lips kissing the inside of Will’s thigh, his tongue licking along it, tracing his femoral artery. Then Hannibal moved his head to just above Will’s hip, another place where he was only skin and bone, and let his teeth sink in there, sucking the blood from him as he fucked him with his fingers.

Will felt the third rush of vampire saliva enter him and his vision swam. His fingers could no longer hold onto Hannibal’s hair, his hands falling to the bed absolutely useless. Hannibal rose and pulled Will’s body easily where he wanted it, draping his legs over Hannibal’s folded knees, until his hardened cock was pressing against his hole, waiting.

“Yes, yes yes.” Will said, trying to make his eyes focus but unable. He still saw Hannibal’s face, and watched him close his eyes in rapture as he pushed his cock into Will. 

Will cried out as he was breached, his whole body feeling so incredibly good he wasn’t sure how he was still conscious. He felt himself being spread open, Hannibal’s cock plunging into him deeper, deeper, deeper. He felt the heat of his balls press against his ass and Will trembled from pleasure, his whole body almost unable to express how good he felt, his own cock throbbing with want.

Hannibal began to rock into him, pulling his thighs close with his hands as his hips pushed down. Together they moved, Hannibal’s perfect rhythm and Will’s clumsy motions, both eager to bring their bodies together, nearer, closer. Hannibal leaned forward until his hands were beside Will’s head, with him on all fours and Will’s legs draped over his shoulders. They gazed into each other’s eyes, Will’s swimming vision able to focus on them, drawn to them, the beautiful red-brown depths of his vampire lover.

Then Hannibal thrust, and Will’s eyes snapped shut as indescribable pleasure shot through him. Hannibal thrust again, then again, then was fucking him in earnest, his hips pounding relentlessly into Will as his mouth cried for “more, more, more”. There was no slowing down; Hannibal did not have stamina to worry about and he fucked like a machine, a beautiful, feeling, thinking machine that stroked his hands over Will’s chest and sides and thighs as he fucked. 

Will gazed up into his face and saw absolute rapture. His eyes were closed, his head tilted to the side in bliss, almost as if he were as lost to the sensations as Will. Now and then he leaned down to bury his face in Will’s neck and inhale deeply, breathing in the scent of him, tracing his tongue over the rivulets of blood that flowed from his wound.

Will’s body sang as he was pounded into, unable to move except to lie there and enjoy everything that was happening to him. His brain swam and his blood was thick, his limbs nearly useless as lust poured through him. With each thrust he felt his want building, the rising heat between his legs piling on top of itself, growing more and more intense. Every inch of his skin was sensitive, so that when Hannibal brushed his fingers along his stomach or his hips he keened, his voice crying out for more as he was fucked, and Hannibal eagerly giving it to him.

Then Hannibal grabbed his hips roughly and pounded even harder, leaning forward until their chests pressed together, his lips hovering over Will’s neck. Hannibal’s thrusts quickened and he cried out, his fingers clawing at Will’s hips as he buried his teeth in his neck and his cock in his ass. 

The bite was deeper than all the others and burning lust shot through Will, from his neck straight to his cock. His eyes flew open wide and he came, hard, his body convulsing as his cum pulsed out of him, pleasure singing through his veins and skin and hair and breath. Hannibal’s arms wrapped around him and clutched him close, and Will managed to make his arms lift to weakly hold Hannibal in return just for a moment.

Hannibal pulled his lips away from Will’s neck, licking the blood that dripped from his lips. Will weakly leaned forward for a kiss and it was granted him, Hannibal’s fangs pressing hard against his lips as he tasted his own blood on Hannibal’s tongue.

Hannibal pulled back and gazed down at him, stroking him gently across his cheek, and Will looked back up at him, dazed and nearly paralyzed from pleasured haze.

“Are you in there, Will?” he asked softly. Will gently nodded, his eyes following Hannibal as he rolled to the side of him and pulled him into his arms, holding him close.

“Tell me that you enjoyed yourself.”

“Yes.” Will said softly, the only word his brain seemed able to comprehend in the moment. It was the only word he needed. “Yes.”

* * *

Alana shifted her purse over her shoulder as she walked up to Hannibal’s front door and rang the bell. The stakes clattered around a bit, laying on top as they were, ready for use at a moment’s notice. She regretted not having believed Will when he first told her while he was in prison. The signs had all been there; she’d just been blinded by her personal feelings.

A mistake she was about to rectify.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Hannibal, and as usual, his demeanor threw her off for a moment. He looked absolutely normal; apron tied neatly around his waist, dish towel tossed over a shoulder.

“Alana, won’t you come in?”

She smiled at him and walked into the house, smelling immediately whatever delicious thing it was he’d been cooking. Her mouth watered even as she guessed what the meat was made of; so many memories of dinners at Hannibal’s table coming back to her.

This was always the hardest part.

She walked further into the house, following him into the dining room, then into the kitchen. She slipped her hand into her purse and clutched her weapon tightly, waiting only for Hannibal to turn and face her.

He walked over to the stove to stir something, shaking the handle of the pan as frying vegetables sizzled. She was so focused on her task that she didn’t notice the other person in the room until he moved, slowly lowering the glass of wine from his lips to set it purposefully upon the counter.

“Alana. What a surprise to see you.”

She froze and stared at the familiar face, the familiar voice. No one had heard from Will Graham in weeks; it was his disappearance that had finally convinced her that Hannibal was the vampire Will said he was. Seeing him perfectly alive and well…

“Will.” she said, squinting her eyes, tracing them over his features, looking for the telltale signs. He looked a little pale but not too much; he had a healthy glow to him, a pink blush to his cheeks from the heat of the kitchen and the wine. 

It was his clothes that gave her the most concern; he was wearing black suit trousers and a deep red button-up shirt; almost as if Hannibal had dressed him.

Hannibal turned from the frying pan and held out an arm towards Will. Immediately he moved into it, curling into Hannibal’s side and leaning up to kiss him with the ease of long-time lovers.

Or of a human under a vampire’s control.

Making her decision, Alana wrapped her fingers tighter around her stake and waited for them to part. When Will took a few steps back she pulled her stake out of her bag and rushed towards Hannibal, sharpened end pointed directly at his heart.

A second before she reached her mark her arm was shoved violently to the side and pushed back towards herself, though Hannibal never moved. The pain as her arm snapped made her cry out, and she lost her balance, falling to the floor to land on her back. She hit her head on the refrigerator, and with her good hand reached out to hold it, looking up at Will’s form through the stars in her eyes.

He crouched down, balancing on his toes with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands relaxing between his legs. It was a very predatory posture, and Alana instinctively backed away, pressing her back harder against the fridge.

“I’m sorry, Alana.” he said. “I knew you would come eventually.”

She thought she heard regret in his voice, but wasn’t sure. Her vision cleared and she looked at his face, trying to see if a vampire glamour was coating his eyes. They looked clear as day.

“You know I’m immune to their mental persuasions.” he said. “You know I’m not affected.”

“Then why…” she began, but then her eyes traced down his neck, the top three buttons of his shirt scandalously open, revealing not one, but _several_ bite marks, all of varying degrees of healing. Her eyes grew wide with horror and she pressed herself even harder against the fridge.

“You’re letting him feed from you.”

Will only nodded, a single confident shake of his head that made her blood curl with disgust.

“ _Why_?”

“We’ve fallen in love.”

Eyes wide with disbelief, she looked up at Hannibal, who had not moved a single molecule of his body in all this time. Eerily still. Breathless. Lifeless.

Her eyes snapped back to Will.

“Will, you of all people should know better! You _know_ the evil they are capable of! The reckless death they bring!”

He nodded again.

“I do. And yet I’ve fallen for him.” he said, rising to his feet. For a moment, she was certain she was going to die, right there. Hannibal certainly had no reason to allow her to live.

But Will reached out his hand towards her. Shakily, she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet while she cradled her broken arm against her stomach.

“Do not come back here, Alana.” he said, his voice threatening. “This is the only warning you will get. Hannibal may…consider my wishes, but I do not control him.”

Alana looked at Hannibal once more, and he peeled back an upper lip just enough to reveal a fully extended, sharp fang. She took one last glance at Will, at the bite marks on his neck, and turned to run. 

The front door slammed shut, and Will turned around to face his predatory lover.

“She will inform the rest of your hunting party.” Hannibal said.

“And they will die if they cross our door.” Will replied, lifting an arm to wrap around Hannibal’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder, giving his mouth easy access to his flesh and the blood that pumped beneath.

“You have no qualms about killing your previous comrades?” Hannibal whispered, his lips brushing over Will’s skin, his teeth teasing, nipping but not drawing blood.

“None.” Will replied. “I am yours, and yours alone.”

With a soft growl, Hannibal allowed his teeth to sink down. He felt Will grow weak in his arms and held him up as his delicious blood rushed into his mouth, a meal far more appetizing than what was on the stove. The vegetables in the frying pan began to burn, and he let them.


End file.
